1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sockets and, more particularly, to a holder for sockets.
2. Related Prior Art
In early days, a box-ended or open-ended wrench includes a head of a fixed size for driving a threaded bolt or nut of a fixed size. Wrenches of various sizes must be prepared for threaded bolts and nuts of various sizes. Many wrenches occupy a lot of space and weigh a lot. It is inconvenient to carry and store a lot of wrenches. Moreover, many wrenches cost a user much money.
Later, socket wrench sets are devised. A socket wrench set includes a handle and sockets of various sizes. Each of the sockets includes an end for engagement with a threaded bolt or nut of a certain size and an opposite end for engagement with the handle. Thus, threaded bolts and nuts of various sizes can be driven by a socket wrench set.
Such sockets will be worn away or lost and must be replaced with new ones. Sockets of various sizes are often disposed in a container so that they can be shown to and bought by customers. They however could easily be stolen.
There are devised holders for sockets. A holder includes a plastic body for holding a socket and a burglarproof magnetic recorder secured to the plastic element for recording information. After money is paid for a socket, the information recorded in the related burglarproof magnetic recorder will be modified. Otherwise, the burglarproof magnetic recorder will trigger an alarm when moved past a burglarproof magnetic sensor located at an exit of a shop or mall. Such a holder is however good for holding only one socket and useless for holding various sockets neatly. Moreover, a holder will be used and must be disposed of after it is removed from a socket.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.